Sam Has a Plan
by Loki Firefox
Summary: Sam discovers his feelings for Blaine and realizes that the only way to get him is make a plan and stick to it!


_**This is primarily an exercise. I started writing and I wasn't going to stop until I finished it. I started around 8 in the evening and finished about 3 in the morning.**_

_**It's set in S4 right after Naked. It hasn't been beta-ed so please don't get upset if you go blind from the tense disagreements, misspellings and other misadventures in grammar. I also haven't proof-read it yet so don't come crying to me if your eyes bleed.**_

* * *

><p>Sam was lying in bed thinking about what happened today. When this day started, he actually thought everything about him began and ended on how he looked, and then Blaine came in and showed him how he was so much more.<p>

He can't help it. He reaches over and pulls Carole's old laptop that she lets him use and he plays the video again. He feels his chest tighten. Blaine saw all of this. Blaine hadn't really known him. He wasn't around when his family was in its dark time. When they properly met, that period in his life was all over but somehow, of all people, it was Blaine who knew that there was more to Sam and it was Blaine who reminded everyone about it and then got them to record these messages for him. The only thing that kept the video from being perfect was that there was no message from Blaine. Although if he thinks about it really; _the whole video_ is a message from Blaine.

Sam gets up and walks to the full-length mirror that used to be in Kurt's room. For once he doesn't use it to check for flab or loss of definition, this time he looks at himself full in the face.

He's the only one who really sees you Sam, he tells himself. He is just recovering from losing Kurt but he saw you were upset and he did something about it. Who else saw that? Who else did something about it?

He's supposed to be into your body but he isn't. Of all the things he likes about you, your body is nowhere near the top. You _know_ this. All the girls you've been with, they liked you because you were cute. Okay you're hot. You're supposed to be honest here. But they** put up** with the rest of you. The comics, the movies, the impressions, all these things they put up with to be with you but all that is a part of you, too. They shouldn't put up with it; they should find it adorable or, better yet, like it as much as you do.

What did Momma say? Be with someone who loves you for you.

What about Brittany?

Well, what about her?

Do you love her?

I guess.

Does she love you?

I think so.

Does she respect you? Who does she put first?

Santana, Lord Tubbington, me.

Be honest with yourself, Sam.

Fine. Santana, Lord Tubbington, the Glee Club. Then me.

Why be with someone who doesn't put you first?

But you don't know that! You're just guessing!

Okay then, how would Blaine put it? Why be with someone who makes you think that you don't come first?

…

Right. That's what I thought.

Does this mean you're breaking up with Brittany? Never mind. Stupid question.

C'mon Sam, ask the harder one.

Do. Do you want...

C'mon Sam, don't wimp out.

Do you want to be with Blaine?

Well?

Y-yes.

Don't try to mess with me, I'm you, remember? Not just as friends! Do you want to be _with_ Blaine, like, together-together?

"Together-together?" What are you, eight?

Just answer the question!

I don't know!

…

That's not a no.

Well you know that Blaine likes you. He can't keep his eyes off your mouth for one thing. He always laughs at your jokes, even the ones that aren't _that_ funny. But to Blaine they are.

Blaine doesn't care if you put on weight. In fact, he thinks you work out too much. You saw him give you that look when you were dancing with Britt during the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

You should have danced with him.

So what does that tell you?

Sam suddenly breaks out into a grin. Once he starts picturing himself doing couple-y things with Blaine he doesn't feel weird about it. He actually thinks it's adorable. In a manly way of course.

Am I gay?

Does it matter? The real question is can you be gay enough for Blaine?

Sam looks at himself, forcing himself to be honest.

Yes.

~oOo~

So the week was a little stressful. The actual breaking up actually went rather well. He and Brittany parted on good terms. Brittany was convinced that Sam was threatened by her genius and Sam was happy to let her think that way if it meant they could part as friends.

Surprisingly it was Blaine and Santana who made things difficult. Santana was convinced that Sam broke Brittany's heart, not that she should care considering _she_ broke up with Brittany and then left for New York. But Sam had stopped trying to figure out Santana for a while now. Brittany had to actually step in and make her stop harassing Sam.

Blaine, now that was a bit of a mess. Still, it makes Sam smile how concerned Blaine was for him but the boy could not take a hint! Blaine was convinced that Sam was still feeling bad about the SAT score and not feeling good about himself, which supposedly led him to breaking up with Brittany.

"Sam, Brittany is lucky to have a guy like you!" Blaine said heatedly. They were alone in the costume room and Sam had to stop himself grinning as Blaine paced furiously up and down the room, like a kitten trying to be a tiger. "So what if she had a perfect SAT score! You know it doesn't count when it's done by accident, right? And even if it wasn't a complete fluke, there's more to being a couple than having the same IQ scores!"

"Blaine, I get that—" Sam tried to say but Blaine, in his defense of Sam, wouldn't even let Sam say anything.

"I had hoped that last week showed you that you are more than what some standardized test says you are—a test, by the way, that is by no means a complete and comprehensive barometer of what makes a person worthy in our society! It can't! That's why it's standardized! It measures the mean! So special people slip in the cracks all the time—!"

"Blaine!" Sam had shouted, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. Blaine had picked up steam and was using words like "barometer" and other words that had more than three syllables to them. If he let this continue, he'd start bringing in the Puritans, the Roman Catholic Church and the Vietnam War.

"It's fine! I'm fine," he had said, he was hoping this time Blaine really listened to him. "Trust me, your message was received loud and clear. That's why I broke up with Brittany."

Sam saw Blaine's eyes widen. "Y-you broke up with Brittany because of me?"

Ouch. That was too close to home. Sam wasn't ready yet. Not until he was sure that Blaine was over Kurt. Or at least until he knew that he stood a chance. He could see the crush but how can infatuation compare to love? He couldn't risk his heart, not until he knew for sure. If he opened his heart too soon, he could mess everything up. Slow and steady. This was too important to rush. He won't make the same mistakes he did with Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany.

"Yes," he had answered because he will never lie to Blaine. He won't tell him everything, but he will never lie to him. "You showed me that I am worth more than what I thought. So that means I shouldn't be with someone who thinks so little of me. Right?"

Blaine blinked and Sam wanted to touch his eyelashes, because, damn, they looked thick enough to use as calligraphy pens!

"R-r-right. Of course," Blaine had said. Then he smiled wryly and it tugged at Sam. Oh, he was a goner for sure! "I overreacted, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"And I wasn't listening to you, was I?"

"Not really, no," Sam had said but he finally showed his grin because, really, Blaine was being difficult because he was defending Sam. Definitely excusable behavior.

"Sorry."

"'Sokay," Sam had said magnanimously. And it was.

But he had to find out where he stood with Blaine and how Blaine felt about Kurt. He tried to be subtle and he knows that isn't his strong suit but for once he's grateful that Blaine tends to be oblivious and always tries to see the best in everyone so a few days later, when Sam had asked him about Kurt, he assumed that his friend was just worried about him and not because Sam had any ulterior motives. Which he does. In spades.

"I decided to just let things lie," Blaine had said. "Even if we get together tomorrow, we'll be back to where we were at the start of this year and look where that led us. No, I'm going to step back, give him his space and just have fun, you know?" Blaine had grinned and Sam grinned back because he could see that there was no pain there. There was hope, but no pain. The hope was painful to Sam but he would rather see that than the pain.

"I'll focus on finishing my senior year and if I get New York, then we'll see what happens."

"_If_ you get to New York?" Sam had asked, surprised.

"I'm keeping an open mind," Blaine had replied. "I mean look what happened to Rachel and Kurt. They were so set on NYADA that they had no backup plan when they didn't get in. You taught me that you know."

And that had shocked Sam, not that Blaine paid attention to what he said, because Blaine was awesome like that, but because he didn't think Blaine took his ideas that seriously. "I taught…how?" He had asked.

"When you broke up with Brittany," Blaine replied. "I think part of the reason that I wanted you two to get back together was because if you were single I didn't have an excuse…" Blaine had blushed and Sam knew why. So maybe there was hope after all? He wanted him and Brittany together so he'd have an excuse to keep Sam at arm's length. Please, Sam had prayed, let that be the reason why!

. "…uh, an excuse to go after Kurt and that just didn't make sense!"

"Uh, Blaine, that really doesn't make sense," Sam had said, because, honestly it didn't and Sam found it cute when Blaine was all squirmy.

"Exactly!" Blaine agreed too enthusiastically. "But what you said, about being with someone who thought so little of you? That made me think of Kurt and the time that he was ignoring me. All things being equal, I should be with someone who thinks my life here in Lima is just as interesting as his life in New York. I don't blame Kurt," Blaine had hurriedly added. "But that just proves that we aren't ready to be together yet because until we're equal, we can't be partners, you know?"

"I think so," Sam had said. "But what has that got to do with not being in New York?"

Blaine had grimaced a bit. "I wasn't listening to you. I thought I knew what was right, about you and your relationship with Brittany, and I wasn't! But I was so sure! So what if my wanting to be in New York is me not listening to what other things are telling me?"

"What other things?"

"Just things," Blaine had replied. "Did you know that there's a conservatory of music right here in Ohio? Oberlin. It's one of the best schools in the country for music, and not just music but for the performing arts as well. In New York alone there's Tisch and Julliard…Michigan is supposed to have a really good program and Chicago has a great performing arts college in Roosevelt University. We haven't even considered colleges in California, Boston, New England…I'm so set on not just New York but NYADA that I can be closing doors on so many possibilities."

"What about Kurt?"

Blaine had shrugged, and in that shrug Sam had felt hope. "If Kurt and I were still together? Then I'll probably only consider schools in New York. Because I believe that if you have someone in your life, you should consider their situation when you make decisions about your life. You're sharing that life after all, right? But we're not together. Doesn't matter how we got here, but the fact is we aren't together and I can't make decisions on _if_ we are going to be together in the future. You understand, right?"

"Of course I do," and Sam really did. "I especially agree with you about making decisions and considering the situation of the people in your life."

Blaine had smiled. "I'm so happy you agree, Sam."

And that's when Sam knew that he had to win Blaine over. And that he had a chance. And if he did it right, then he and Blaine would be together because Blaine and he planned their lives with the people they shared it with. And he planned to share his life with Blaine.

~oOo~

Sam had decided that if this was to work, he had to be serious about his life choices. He had to be true to himself, that was the only way to win Blaine. No tricks.

He wasn't going to college. Not that there's anything wrong with going to college, but he can see that it's not for him. And not just because if he wasn't going to college, it would make it easier to follow Blaine wherever he ended up.

No. If that was the reason, Blaine would see it in an instant. He had to be honest with himself. And to be honest, he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life and he didn't want to spend it cooped up in a room while struggling twice as hard as everyone else.

College wasn't the be-all and end-all of a successful life! His Momma didn't finish a four-year course. She took some business classes and finished a two-year nursing aide course. It didn't land her a career with a six-figure annual income but she could and did find jobs that helped their family lots. His Poppa finished college and he lost his job. He doesn't blame Poppa for that, but it does help his argument that a college diploma doesn't guarantee job security. Besides, with how much college costs nowadays, that money shouldn't be spent on someone who isn't sure about it in the first place. Better save it for Stevie or Stacey if they want to go to college in the future.

So. No college and a good reason for it, too. Enough to even satisfy Blaine.

Sam gets up and faces the mirror again.

So what do you want to do?

I dunno. Honestly? I want to be able to draw and sketch, play my guitar, travel, maybe learn to surf and snowboard. Stay fit.

You don't care what you do, you just want to earn enough money to do the things you like.

Yes! Exactly that!

So what can you do to earn money without going to college?

Make sure I have…how did Blaine put it? Marketable skills!

So what do you know?

I know how to stay in shape!

So you get certified as a personal trainer then…probably as a massage therapist, too.

I can do that. First Aid is useful, I can be a lifeguard. I already clocked a lot of hours swimming with the Guppies.

You have an ear for languages. Maybe you can talk to Mr. Martinez, see about getting advanced classes in Spanish and see if you can pick up lessons in sign language or even French.

I don't have much time, though, there's only about five months left of school.

Better get started then.

…

Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Of course, I'm you, you idiot.

Sam's grin would have freaked Sue Sylvester out if she saw it. But she wasn't there. So no one knew about Sam's plan except Sam, and he wasn't telling.

~oOo~

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

Sam smiled at Blaine. He had come over to Blaine's house with a folder and a plan. There was a plan hidden underneath the plan and he hoped that Blaine wouldn't notice that plan.

"I need your help, can I come in?"

"Of course," Blaine let Sam in the house and they quickly went up to Blaine's room.

"So what can I help you with?"

"Okay, I made some decisions for after high school, but—BUT," Sam saw the excitement about to overtake his friend and headed it off at the pass, "you have to promise me to let me explain before you start pacing and bringing up Puritans and the Reagan Years."

"I'm not that bad!" Blaine obviously knew what Sam was talking about.

"Promise!"

"Okay! I promise!"

And Blaine held on to that promise as Sam explained why he didn't want to go to college and Sam could see that Blaine learned his lesson (he always did, Blaine never makes the same mistake twice) and actually _listened_.

"That's actually a good idea, Sam," Blaine said.

"Really?" Sam felt his body go warm at Blaine's praise.

"Yeah! So what do you want to do first?"

"Well, I actually spoke with Mr. Martinez," Sam opened his folder and brought out brochures and pamphlets he took from the Lima Community Center. "He says that my oral Spanish is pretty good but my written needs work but he's willing to take me on as his teaching aide and he'll pay me with advanced lessons!"

"That's great!" Blaine was sincerely happy. "Way to show initiative Sammy."

Sam's belly curled in knots when he heard Blaine praise him and use that nickname. Blaine didn't even seem to notice that he did.

"Mr. Martinez is taking some classes at the Lima Community College on students with special needs, he gets to practice on how to teach someone with dyslexia so everyone wins!"

"I don't really see how I can help you here, Sam," Blaine said, "it seems like you have everything handled."

"Actually, the thing is I do need help with something," Sam said nervously because he's initiating Phase 1 of the Hidden Plan, ie. The Plan to Get a Life with Blaine.

"I'll be happy to help!"

"Good 'cos I need someone to practice Spanish with, both conversing with and writing to and, well, you're taking Spanish, too, right?"

"I'll be honored to be your Spanish buddy, Sam," Blaine said with a smile. "Besides, this will probably help my Spanish as well."

"I'm going to have to write you letters and you'll have to respond in kind," Sam said. "I also figure, maybe we should write as different people? That way we'd be forced to write something new and different."

"How do you mean?"

"Um, well," and Sam can't help but blush as he makes the suggestion, "I'm thinking that I'm an explorer and I'm writing home telling you everything that I'm seeing here, you know?"

"Sam that's brilliant!" Blaine said excitedly. "That way you can talk about everything you see and experience!"

"That's what I thought! And the place we're from is, like, very different, so I have to go into detail and when you write to me about what's happening, I have to really read it and not make assumptions."

"Like, I'm on an island where there is no electricity and we have a farm or something…"

"Whatever you want, the point is so you have something to write about, too," Sam said with a grin.

So Samuel and Blanito were born. Sam insisted on writing their letters by hand and Blaine got so into it that he even bought a fountain pen and special paper. Samuel had left their island of Sto. Martin (in honor of Mr. Martinez) to find his fortune, leaving his best friend Blanito to run their farm. Sam would write about his "discoveries" in Lima while Blaine had a blast recreating a colonial-era plantation and writing about his days to Sam. Blaine's letters were so accurate that it actually helped Sam's history grade. Even in his writing, Blaine would get into rants although this time it was the imperialists in Europe and, again, the Catholic Church. The good news was that it made for entertaining and informative reading.

Friday and Saturday were Spanish-only days where the two would only speak Spanish to each other. It did help their Spanish improve to the point that they would talk to each other in Spanish on other days, even in school.

Sam found that the Lima Community Center was teaching a course on American Sign Language and it didn't take much to convince Blaine to sign him up as well. After all, Sam reasoned, he needed someone to practice with.

Phase 1 was a total success.

~oOo~

Phase 1 was a bigger success than Sam ever realized. Apparently Sam was kinesthetic learner and learning sign actually helped him learn other things and he picked up the language rather quickly. He soon became Mr. Martinez's favorite student and the praise, plus the techniques Mr. Martinez was studying to teach students with dyslexia, gave Sam the boost to do really well.

Sam next approached Coach Beiste about his plans to get certified as a personal trainer. She tried to convince him to go to college but when he presented his plan to her (not the Hidden Plan, of course) she saw that Sam wasn't just blowing off school. So she gave him tips on how to prepare and gave him her study aids and books when she studied for her certification.

"Sam, you'll also need to think about being certified in CPR, First Aid, and in AED," Coach Beiste said. "It's not necessary but a lot of gyms make it a requirement for their trainers to be certified in these things."

"AED?" Sam asked.

"A defibrillator," Coach answered.

"That's…awesome!"

"Yes," Coach agreed. "It sure is."

"Sam, I have to tell you though, you get certified for the kinds of exercises you can do, so the more exercises or equipment you certify for, the better your chances of getting hired but to do that you will have to study more. You may want to consider going to college after all, at least for an associate degree, that's only a two-year course."

"But I can learn this on my own, right Coach? And at my own pace?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing, but it won't be easy."

"That's okay, I'm used to that," Sam answered brightly. "I'll start with some of the basics and just learn what I need as I go. I'm in no rush."

"You'll be okay, pumpkin," Coach Beiste had said with a smile.

Sam invited Blaine to join him to study for, and get certified in, First Aid, CPR and in the use of an AED. And he slowly introduced Phase 2.

It started with Sam insisting they practice CPR with each other, particularly mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He felt bad at first, knowing he was feeding Blaine's crush on him but since he intended to do something about it in the end, he figured it was okay.

Then he asked if he could use the Anderson pool to swim to prepare for the lifeguard course he was taking that summer. He didn't really need to, but he figured a regular reminder of what goes on under his clothes wouldn't hurt. Besides, the Andersons had a heated, indoor pool so it wasn't exactly a hardship on Sam's part anyway. He even convinced Blaine to play victim so he can "practice rescuing" him.

Blaine didn't need to be convinced that hard.

So Phase 1 was a big hit: They spent more time together, gave them a lot more in common (Sam particularly liked signing to Blaine and no one knowing what it was they were talking about) and got Blaine into the habit of joining Sam when he signed up for these programs.

Phase 2 was going well, too: Sam was slowly flirting with Blaine, getting him used to seeing Sam being comfortable around him in less-than-innocent situations. Sam upped the number of times he would touch Blaine (hugs, arms on shoulders, reassuring grips and so on) but planned it carefully so Blaine hardly seemed to notice how even more tactile they've become. Sam knew this part of the plan was working when he started to notice that Blaine would unconsciously lean into his touch or let his own hugs and grips last longer than they usually did. The best part was when Blaine would initiate the contact, because then he knew that Blaine was beginning to become physically comfortable with him.

The rest of the school year went by quickly. The school shooting was terrifying but Sam was relieved that Blaine was in the choir room with him and he didn't let him go for a minute. The best part was that Blaine was talking less and less about Kurt and New York.

When Quinn visited Lima during Mr. Schue's not-wedding, she found herself spending time with Sam and Blaine. Santana was glued to Brittany's hip and Rachel and Finn were ear-deep in drama, so she ended up joining her ex and one of the glee kids that she was in New Directions with but knew very little about. The three of them had a pretty good time (mostly because Sam doesn't know how to hold a grudge) and Blaine was curious about the drama program in Yale.

That meeting blossomed into a quick friendship and all Blaine could talk about was Yale and that their drama program produced _Meryl Streep_. Sam encouraged it as much as he could. He was preparing for Phase 3 and if the expression on Kurt's face during the not-wedding was any indication (and how he kept staring at Blaine), Sam might be in for a fight and he was going to stack the odds in his favor every which way he could.

Which isn't to say that Sam was being single-minded about his pursuit of Blaine. Without the pressure of getting into a good college, school started to become easy as he just needed to graduate and not have to worry about qualifying for scholarships.

Sam became a regular fixture at the Lima Community Center and added classes on Babysitting and Infant Care to his list of things to certify for and was excited for the summer where he could get classes in Dog Training and Handling. He was also eyeing the Nursing Aide/Assistant course. He liked taking care of people and with all the courses he was taking to get certification on, he started to realize a path he could take.

He always took care of people: his family, New Directions and now he can see himself continuing to do that. Not in the conventional way but in what Blaine was beginning to call Sam's Way.

With graduation coming near, he knew he had to begin Phase 3 so he instituted the last step of Phase 2.

"C'mon Blaine, if I'm going to get certified in this, I gotta know I'm doing it right!"

"Sam, I really don't have time to spend two hours a day working out," Blaine said apologetically.

"Only for two or three days a week!" Sam begged, using his puppy-eyes to good effect. "Please? You're in pretty good shape already, so it's not like it's going to be hard for you but I want to practice my spiels, you know? Make sure I'm not talking too much, or complimenting them right without stepping over some line."

"Well…I have been stress-eating lately, maybe working out will be a better alternative, especially since I should quit boxing, not if I want to keep playing the piano…"

"That's the spirit! I got your regimen all planned out! Trust me this is going to be great!"

"Not a lot of weights in this," Blaine said as he looked over the program Sam drew up.

"Nah, like I said, you're already in pretty good shape so we're going to work on toning and flexibility," Sam said as he stroked Blaine's arms and then lifts them over his head. "So lots of stretching! We're also going to up your cardio and build up your stamina. Acting and dancing and singing are going to be exhausting so we're going to make sure you can keep up."

"You gave this a lot of thought," Blaine said with a slight hitch to his voice as Sam stood really close moving his limbs around, goosebumps erupting over his body as Sam's hands ghost across his back and chest, apparently feeling his muscle mass.

"Of course, I won't be much of a personal trainer if I don't train you exactly for what you have to do," Sam said with a grin.

"Of course, well, we can, um, start tomorrow?" Blaine said and Sam pretended not to notice Blaine's flushed face and breathlessness.

"Perfect," he agreed. Phase 2 complete.

~oOo~

Sam pushed Blaine hard. Without him realizing it, he actually had him working out four times a week. All four days they either went running or swimming, and two of those four days were spent at the gym were Sam helped Blaine increase his flexibility, core strength and muscle tone.

Sam wasn't lying, Blaine was in good shape but Sam's pace was just this side of brutal. Sam's objective was two-fold. He did mean what he said, he wanted Blaine to build up his stamina and flexibility, he figured that would help him in his drama classes, but he also wanted Blaine to get sore. The problem was that Blaine _was_ in good shape, and he was an athlete and knew when to push himself and when to pace himself. It took Sam three weeks before he got Blaine exactly where he wanted him.

"Oh I think I overdid it this time," Blaine said as he collapsed on the couch.

"Sore?" Sam asked, barely winded. He paced himself carefully. He worked hard to push Blaine to this point, and it would be a shame if he finally did it and was too tired to carry through.

Blaine didn't answer Sam, instead he just groaned.

Sam chuckled. Success! Now to play this just right.

"I'm sorry, I think I pushed you too hard today," he said, sincerely contrite. He really doesn't like to make Blaine uncomfortable.

"It's fine, Sam, it's a good kind of sore," Blaine said with a tired grin.

"Well, why don't you take a quick shower and I know just the thing to help you."

"What's that?"

"Shower first," Sam insisted. He didn't want Blaine to chicken out. "I'll prep your room."

"Fine, fine," Blaine said as he and Sam went up to his room. As he went to the shower, Sam quickly prepared the room. Thankfully the bed was made and the room was clean so all he did was remove the duvet, add another sheet on top. He turned-off the main light but kept a few lamps on, fortunately the lamps had dimmer switches so he could control the lighting. He lit a few scented candles he had prepared for this occasion and placed his iPod on the dock, his playlist ready. Nothing too obvious, just some South East Asian chants and soft percussion music.

"Sam? What's all this?"

Sam turned and he had to control his reaction. Yep, definitely gay for Blaine. Blaine was wearing shorts and a thin t-shirt. His curls were damp but free and his eyes were wide. His skin was rosy from the hot water and there was still a damp sheen from his shower on his skin.

"Well, I've been taking massage classes, you know?" Sam said, he ducked down, afraid that Blaine might feel slighted that Sam didn't invite him to join this class like he did all the others. But he wanted to keep this a surprise. He continued nervously while making unnecessarily straightening up the extra sheet on the bed. "To complete this whole health-fitness-wellness path I seem to be on," Sam said, then he gathered his courage and made himself look at Blaine straight in the eyes. "You can be my first."

Sam watched Blaine swallow as he considered Sam's carefully chosen sentence. His first. He hoped Blaine caught the implications of that wording. From Blaine's wide eyes, it seemed like he did and Sam's confidence returned.

"Take off your shirt, Blaine," he said, marveled at how normal he sounded.

Blaine nodded and took off his shirt. Sam had to suppress a groan. Their hard work had paid off, Blaine hadn't gained much in bulk but he was far more defined than he was when they started.

When Blaine lay down face first on the bed, his perfect ass in Sam's sight, Sam wondered if he thought this through properly. He doesn't know if he can keep his hands to himself. But it was too late to stop now. Taking his own shirt off, he began to work on Blaine's back. The sounds Blaine started to make was positively sinful.

Phase 3 was a go. Blaine was definitely seeing Sam sexually and now Sam was to hint that he was okay with it, too. Hopefully he'll survive the experience.

~oOo~

Blaine wasn't stupid. He can be oblivious (sometimes to a fault), which made him ignore or simply not see what is happening around him, especially when it's about him, but he was definitely not stupid. He didn't think anything was up when he and Sam wrote letters in Spanish to each other, that was just par for the course with them. He started to suspect that Sam was maybe into him when he insisted on practicing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation for three days straight for something that he could be certified in in a day but he chalked it up to wishful thinking on his part and Sam just being Sam. When Sam had begun to be more touchy-feely, Blaine decided not to decipher any motives, if any, and just enjoy it. But when Sam's personal fitness program for him included a lot of body stretching, usually involving a lot of embraces and arms and legs entwined with Sam's in positions that wouldn't look out-of-place in a porn video, he started to think that maybe the wishful thinking was not entirely one-sided.

Now here he was in his room, half-naked, lying face-down on his bed, with the lights low, the subtle scent of sandalwood in the air and Sam kneading his thigh, his fingers rather high up his leg. Blaine was certain that this massage wasn't as innocent as Sam made it sound.

Sam was really good at it though, he thought and he let loose a moan as Sam found a knot and expertly eased it free.

He'll confront Sam about this. Later.

~oOo~

"Blaine?" Sam spoke softly.

Blaine mumbled something unintelligible in response. Sam grinned.

"I need you to turn over," he said.

Blaine seemed to pause and then he turned over. Sam saw Blaine's eyes were shut and as he shifted himself to be more comfortable, Sam took that moment to admire Blaine's body. The light dusting of hair on his chest, the treasure trail down his flat stomach—he couldn't help but let out a shaky breath when he saw the obvious state of arousal Blaine had on him. Sam found it difficult to swallow, but he did, and he started to reach for Blaine's hand when he glanced up and saw Blaine eyes were wide open and looking at him.

He saw Blaine's heavy lidded eyes, smoky with desire, light up when he noticed that Sam was shirtless, too. He saw Blaine lazily gaze all over his body and he could see Blaine getting harder. Sam never felt hotter or more desired in his life—and he used to strip for a living—and he could feel himself getting harder, that sweet-painful feeling of being trapped but he couldn't let himself free, not yet.

He waited until Blaine had his fill and their eyes met and Sam felt his knees almost give, those lashes skimming those cheeks, those eyes that were like pools of gold...Sam found himself straddling Blaine before he could stop himself. He could feel Blaine's hardness as he rubbed his own against Blaine's taut stomach.

He bent down as Blaine rose up to meet him. Their mouths collided and it was hot, sweet, salty, desire, want, tongue, teeth, mouth, lips, Blaine. Always Blaine.

He didn't know why he waited for so long except he knew he wouldn't have had this if he didn't. And now it was his. All his. Phase 3 completed.

~oOo~

That summer, Kurt came home and tried to win Blaine back. He was all sweet and sharp, snarky and funny, he was in high form and his stories of New York were at once magical and true and gritty and oh so very wonderful. But he was too late.

Blaine had gotten into Yale. And he and Sam were going strong. Kurt wanted Blaine way back at the wedding but he made a mistake. He didn't make a plan.

And Sam is really good at making plans. He already has Phase 4-12 all drawn up.


End file.
